Azjol-Nerub
'''Azjol-Nerub '''is a massive underground Empire situtated on the Icy continent of Northrend, it is so large that it has been refered to as a region on it's own on occasions. It has been home to many different races/forces even after it's original downfall when attacked by the Scourge. At present it remains as broken ruins with many new secrets hidden within. Despite this the Old God, known as Yogg-Saron, appears to have made his 'home' in the lowest depths. Recent History Home sweet home After many long years of just harbouring a home to countless dead and chaotic beings, Azjol-Nerub was freed by it's former and original residents, living Nerubians. Lead by the newly apointed Nerubian King, Silly Lil Ant, the Nerubians made their way into the old ruins. Disgusted by the stench of dead things, they swiftly whiped out the undead Scourge. The Nerubians then began to make some repairs to the main area, but before they could make any substantual amount of changes the King started his crusade to finally get rid of the Lich King. Fall of the Lich King Azjol-Nerub has to be the most important place during this period, well apart from the Ice crown citidel. It was like a meeting point which many races came in order to meet before they started the attack. The first crusaders from over seas to arrive were the Trolmanians, lead by the Emperor Trolman himself. Before they arrived, all news in the Azjol-Nerub area had gone quiet, so it was not to un-expected when the Trolmanian Army found that the place had been sabotaged. The Army travelled further into the Empire to find a small spiderling, who as of yet still has no real name. Spiderling to the Emperor what had happened and that it was an attack from the Lich King. The Emperor took his Army and Spiderling even deeper inside Azjol-Nerub to find a blockaded gate, which was being attacked by the mindless Scourge. They were soon destroyed by the Army. Once the Emperor met with the Silly Lil Ant, he was given a great hall in which his men would be able to stay until the attack was to begin. During the time in which they waited for other crusaders to arrive, several Nerubians went exploring the old kingdom to find a chamber of crystals. Unlike the crystals under Squadala mountain, these ones were green. It wasn't long for the crystals to be given the name of Pylons. Silly Lil Ant showed Trolman what these pylons could do in a demonstration where he ressurected several Dwarves and a great Blue Dragon. Soon after this the Emperor ordered his men back in the Trolman Empire to bring the Pylons to Azjol-Nerub where the Nerubians would use them for creating a grand Army. Unfortunatley it had not been discovered that the Pylon emit some sort of radioactive enegry which can change both the physical and mental state of any none Nerubian. This lead to several Death Knights joining the Trolmanian Ranks, and soon followed the multiculturalisation of the Empire. The next crusaders who came to Azjol-Nerub were the Eluna'vi Clan, lead by Azsure the descendent of the Moon. Unaware of the fact that Azjol-Nerub has many entrances, the Eluna'vi foolishly walked into a frozen passage which lead to many faceless ones. Concerned by the fact that reports of the Eluna'vi landing in Northrend but not reporting to the kingdom, Silly Lil Ant took several Seers and went in search of the lost Elves. It was not long before he found them. After this event the attack began and there was no further news from the Kingdom until after the Lich King was dead (though it was not Arthas as all the Crusaders had thought). Once both the Nerubian and Trolmanian Army had returned, Silly Lil Ant ressurected Tiri, Trolman's soon to be wife. That evening the Kingdom was embraced by sounds of 'embracement' which it's halls had not heard in a very long time. The morning after the Trolmanians sailed home taking spiderling with them and Reborn force was sent to build a stronghold nearer to the coast. The Nerubians were alone in their kingdom again, until many Peasents sent from TlenoTech came to rebuild the city. Which at the same point Silly Lil Ant had vanished leaving Anub'Arak incharge of the Kingdom. Return of the King (awaiting content) Fall of Azjol-Nerub (awaiting content) To Argus (awaiting content) Yogg-Saron (awaitng content)